F i g h t   I n s i d e  Aang and Ty Lee
by mysecretlife17
Summary: he was broken...she was catious...
1. Chapter 1

~F i g h t I n s i d e~

**A/N:** This takes place four years after the war has ended. Idk their actual ages but in this Aang is 18 and Ty Lee is 19. (:

**WARNING:** This story has mature content! Reader discretion is advised!

Chapter One

~Aang~

Realizing he had fallen asleep, Aang slowly began focusing his eyes to see where he had ended up. To his surprise, his sky bison, Appa, had kept them on the right path and they were about to land on Kioshi Island.

"Good job boy," Aang praised Appa. The sky bison bellowed out in reply. After Glancing around, Aang noticed that not much had changed since he had last been here a year ago. Last year he had needed to come for official Avatar business. This time, however, was more personal. He felt a twinge of pain shoot through him, her face once again appearing in his mind.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled out, bringing him back from his daze. Aang looked up to find Sokka, frantically waving his arms back and forth so Aang was sure not to miss him. He laughed. At least Sokka hadn't changed. Unlike most everyone else he knew.

Once landed, Sokka rushed over to greet him, but was stopped short by Appa who licked him from toe to head, his way of saying hello.

"Appa, gross!" Sokka called out. Aang laughed even harder than before. He hadn't realized how much he had missed little things like this. Lately he had been so caught up in dealing with everything, he hadn't had time to take a minute and look at the good things. It felt good not to worry.

After getting cleaned up, Sokka led Aang to where he'd be staying.

"This is perfect," Aang confirmed. It was as if the room had been made for him. He'd feel right at home here.

"So, why'd you need to stay here?" Sokka questioned. Aang just stood there for a moment. He knew this was coming, he just had been hoping to avoid the topic for a while. Oh well, better to get it over with. He decided to just cut to the chase, no dodging around it.

"Katara and I broke up," Aang stated, loud and clear. He surprised himself when he didn't hear his voice crake with the threat of tears. He heard Sokka gasp.

"What? Why?" Sokka asked, frantically. Aang sighed. He could still remember the day like it was yesterday, and not a week ago. They had gotten into one of their usual fights. Both of them had been yelling at the same time, so neither was really listening. He hadn't even remembered what the fight was about. Then the words, '_Why can't you be more like Zuko!_'' rang in his ears. The yelling stopped, and he just looked at her. Tears pricked his eyes, and he left, Katara yelling after him saying she was sorry. The next morning he came back, got his stuff and told her it was over. He had suspected that she liked Zuko for some time, but he never thought it would be true, or at least, hopped that it wouldn't.

"It just didn't work out," Aang simplified. He could tell Sokka the whole story, but what was the point? It's not like it would change anything, and even then, Aang wasn't sure he wanted to. Yeah, it felt like his heart had been stabbed with a million tiny needles, but he knew it would hurt more to be with her.

Sokka didn't press the issue and left it at that. Later, Aang found himself walking around by himself. Sokka needed to go help Suki with something so he decided to take a walk. He needed time to himself anyways.

Not really paying attention to where he was going, Aang began to daze. He thought about everything, from the time he had met Katara, to the breakup. Where had it gone wrong? Suddenly his daze was interrupted by someone crashing into him, both of them falling over. Not thinking, he pinned whoever it was to the ground in the process. Looking at who he had pinned he realized that he knew this person.

"Aang?" She questioned. He knew the face; he just couldn't place a name. Then he realized.

"Ty Lee?" He questioned in return. She smiled and her face lit up. Then he remembered. Ty Lee was a Kioshi Warrior now. He felt dumb for not remembering sooner due to the warriors paint and suit she had on. She looked so different with it on; compared to the pink she usually wore.

"Sorry for running into you, I got a little carried away," She apologized.

"Carried away with what?" He dared to ask. He figured it wouldn't be anything that bad but with Ty Lee you never knew.

"Practicing my backflips," She giggled. Yeah that sounds like Ty Lee. Suddenly he felt the vibrations of someone approaching. Suki.

"Um, guys? Whatcha doin'?" she questioned as she approached. He then realized that he was still on top of Ty Lee, pinning her. He quickly released her and got up.

"I accidentally ran into Aang and we fell over," Ty Lee explained.

"Alright, well come on we have training," Suki laughed. Ty Lee smiled at him before running off towards the training building. "It was good to see you Aang," Suki said before she headed off into the direction Ty Lee ran.

Aang found Sokka gorging himself with food in the kitchen.

"There you are! Where've you been?" Sokka asked once he realized that Aang was standing there.

"Around," Aang answered, picking up a bread roll and taking a bite.

"Well, it's just you and me now. The girls are training," Sokka said in between bites. Aang laughed. If he hadn't of known Sokka for as long as he had he wouldn't have been able to understand what he just said, but by now he was used to it.

After eating, Sokka insisted that he need to show Aang something. So, curiously, he followed.

~Ty Lee~

"Alright pair up!" Suki called out to all the girls. As usual, Suki and Ty Lee paired up. They had become best friends after the war.

"So, you didn't tell me that Aang was back," Ty Lee stated casually while stretching. Glancing up, she saw a smile on Suki's face. "What?" Ty Lee questioned, even though she knew what Suki was about to say.

"Ty Lee, I know you like him," Suki stated, still smiling. Ty Lee felt herself blush. It was true. This was the first crush she had ever really had. She only thought Sokka was cute, and enjoyed messing with him. She never liked him like that. Flirting was what she did best. Anything beyond that was too risky. She couldn't let anything get in the way of her mission with Azula. Or that's what she told herself at the time. So boys had always just been for fun. No seriousness aloud. That's how it had stayed after the war. She didn't really know any other way. Until Aang, that is. When he came for avatar business last year, she had a chance to see him as something other than the enemy. She never confronted him though. He had Katara.

"Ty Lee?" Suki interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Ty Lee managed to speak. Suki Laughed.

"You did it again," Suki claimed. She just smiled back. She couldn't help it. Every time this subject came up she was off in a daze. A bomb could go off and Ty Lee probably wouldn't notice.

After training, it was time for dinner. As usual, Ty Lee joined Suki and Sokka. Everyone sat down around the living room and began eating. Ty Lee jumped when the front door opened suddenly.

"Sorry I'm Late!" Aang shouted with an apologetic smile. Duh, she should've guessed that he would be eating with them. She had been so focused on getting food that it never occurred to her. All the training had made her hungry.

"It's fine," Suki said before taking a bite of her food. Sokka just nodded for he was too busy eating to say anything. Aang laughed and grabbed some food then sat down.

Ty Lee couldn't help but steal a few glances at Aang. She was secretive. Or, so she thought. While cleaning up Suki mentioned it.

"Someone can't keep her eyes off a certain someone," Suki whispered to Ty Lee.

"What, Who?" She played dumb. Of course, Ty Lee knew who Suki was talking about.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Every time I looked over at you, you were looking at Aang," Suki smiled. Ty Lee just shook her head.

"I don't know why you're so excited about it. He has a girlfriend remember?" Ty Lee put the last of dinner away and then headed to the back porch. Suki followed.

"I know something you don't know," Suki chimed like a little girl.

"What?" Ty Lee questioned as she balanced on the rail, walking to the other end.

"Guess who broke up with their girlfriend," Suki spoke, just as excited as before. Ty Lee nearly fell off the rail when it finally clicked.

"They broke up?" Ty Lee nearly shouted.

"Shhh!" Suki hushed her. "Yes, they did. Sokka told me earlier. Aang's a free man," Suki smiled again. Ty Lee was so in shock that she couldn't' decide to jump for joy or feel sad for him. He must be heartbroken. It saddened her to imagine him depressed. She would hate to see him like that.

"Why'd they break up?" Ty Lee wondered.

"I don't know, he didn't tell Sokka," Suki shrugged her shoulders. Ty Lee jumped off the rail.

"Wow," Ty Lee didn't know what else to say. She had always thought that Aang and Katara would get married one day. He had been head over heels for that girl. She wondered what happened.

"That's why he's staying here. To get away from everything I guess," Suki further explained. Ty Lee was speechless. For once she didn't know what to say. This certainly was a first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~Aang~

By the time dinner was over, Sokka had fallen asleep. Aang threw him over his shoulder and carrier Sokka to his bedroom. Surprisingly, with all the food that he eats, Sokka wasn't as heavy as Aang would've thought. Once at his bed, Aang dropped Sokka. He laughed when Sokka began snoring even louder. On the way to his own room, he ran into Suki.

"Night Suki," He whispered, as to not wake up Sokka. Although he didn't think an elephant could wake Sokka up.

"Night," Suki whispered back. "Hey Aang?" Aang turned to face her.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry about you and Katara," she said with an apologetic look. He faked a weak smile.

"Things happen," He simply said before walking into his room. Yeah, things happened. How he wished they didn't though. He didn't know whether to be mad at her or crushed. Honestly, he was a mix of both, but he wasn't sure which to focus on.

A thought popped into his mind. Had she done anything with Zuko? What if it wasn't just a crush? Would Zuko do that to him? To Mai? He couldn't be sure anymore. Everything was just so messed up. A rage began building inside him. He could feel the fire spreading. Pulsing through his veins. He could just let go. Let it all out.

"No," Aang whispered to himself. The fire left and his rage cooled down inside him. He knew better. It would solve nothing and leave him with a mess to clean up. Plus he would get a lot of heat for it. Something he would gladly avoid if he could. A walk would be a better idea.

~Ty lee~

Ty Lee smiled as she took the damp wash cloth and began whipping off the Kioshi Warrior paint. She loved being a Kioshi Warrior, but the face makeup she could do without. Once she was done cleaning her face, she changed into her usual pink top and pants. She loved the night. It was the time when she could feel like her true self. Like back when she was at the circus. No duty to follow, no people to protect. Just her.

She quietly left her one bedroom house and snuck past the other sleeping houses until she was in the small patch of trees that was the forest at Kioshi Island. Normally, you would think a girl would be afraid to wander in the woods at night by herself, but Ty Lee knew how to take care of herself.

Mid-stride, she flipped over and began walking on her hands. The cool night air provided enough breezes to enjoy without being freezing. A soft smile reached her face.

Once she reached a large bolder, she worked her way on top and sat down. She looked towards the sky and took a deep breath. These were the moments that kept her going.

She snapped back into reality when she heard someone coming. Quietly, she snuck to the edge of the bolder to see who it was. Looking down, she found Aang, walking around the trees, looking at the sky. A mix of pain and anger were spread across his face. Once he was out of view, she let out the breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding.

Should she go talk to him? Maybe he didn't want to talk right now, and that's why he was out here. For time to himself. Then again, this might be the only time she'd be able to show him the real her, under the fancy warrior outfit and the face paint. Was it too soon? He just broke up with his girlfriend; he probably didn't want another one right now. She sighed. Was she that pathetic that she was arguing with herself over a guy? Yes, yes she was.

She jumped off the rock and began walking. She really was tired, so maybe it was best not to talk to him. She might mix up her words like she did at Suki's one night when she tried to explain how she didn't like Sokka back during the war and ended up telling her that she did. Who knows what she'd tell Aang, the guy who she happened to be head over heels for. Nope, she wouldn't talk to him. Maybe tomorrow.

~Aang~

Eventually, after a couple of wrong turns, Aang found the statue that Sokka had shown him earlier. It felt odd to be staring at a larger version of him, even though he regularly did so, due to the fact that most major cities had built one in his honor. Every time, he was amazed an honored. After a moment he airbended himself to the top of the statue, and laid down on his back so he could look at the sky. The cool air quickly calmed him. He closed his eyes. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He needed this.

Aang attempted to open his eyes, but quickly shut them when a bright light nearly blinded him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He opened them again and this time they adjusted. "Oh great," he thought to himself. He had fallen asleep. He sighed before making his way back to the house.

"Where have you been?" Sokka called out dramatically once he entered the house. Aang rolled his eyes.

"You know I am a big boy, I can handle myself." Aang joked with a laugh. From the look on Sokka's face, Aang saw that Sokka wasn't sure whether to laugh or defend himself. In the end he just smiled.

"Yeah I know, just glad you're okay." Sokka finally said.

"I fell asleep when I took a walk last night." Aang explained. Sokka's face turned to confusion.

"You fell asleep while walking? I didn't know you could sleep walk," Sokka questioned. Aang laughed. Of course Sokka would take that literally.

"No, I fell asleep after I laid down to look at the stars," Aang explained again. Sokka's face changed to realization, then embarrassment.

"I knew that, I was just testing you!" Sokka defended. Aang shook his head before walking upstairs into his bedroom.

After quickly changing, he met Sokka downstairs in the kitchen. Sokka had already helped himself to some breakfast, and Aang grabbed an apple. Once they were done eating they made their way into town to kill some time.

"So where's Suki again?" Aang asked, picking up a headband that looked similar to his old one.

"She said she needed _'girl time' _with Ty Lee, whatever that means," Sokka replied, grabbing the headband out of his hand. "Hey don't you have one like this, except red?" He asked. Aang nodded. "You know, I remember how annoying Katara was when she would tell me how cute you looked when you wore it." After a minute Sokka realized what he had said. He quickly put the headband down. "Crap, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-" Sokka started, before Aang stopped him.

"Don't worry about, It's fine," Aang assured him. He was mostly ok. Little comments like that didn't bother him. It was talking about what had happened that made him upset. He just didn't know how to get past it. Maybe talking would do him some good. But who would he talk to? Sokka was his best friend but Aang would feel just a bit awkward talking about it with him, considering Katara was Sokka's sister. He could go to Suki. Maybe, he'd have to think about it.

After a while, Sokka had to run off (literally) to use the bathroom. He said something like 'bad meat!' as he ran away. Aang figured that he'd be a while, so he just wandered the shops.

After Aang looked at every shop that interested him, Sokka still wasn't back. What was keeping him? In order to kill more time, he decided to take a walk. Not too far, he would be back to check on Sokka in a few minutes.

Like he did on all of his walks, Aang found himself gone into another daze. This time however, he wasn't really thinking about anything specific. His thoughts seemed to range from what he should eat for lunch to how long he would be staying here.

Not looking where he was going, Aang tripped on something, or rather, someone.

"I'm so sorry," Aang apologized, after he stood up, he looked down to see a smiling Ty Lee, in a rather awkward stretch. She was lying on her arms, her head was cupped in her hands and her legs were brought forward so her toes were touching her head. She really was flexible.

"It's alright," she giggled.

~Ty Lee~

"Um, interesting stretches," Aang commented. She blushed. "Do you always stretch like that?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh," She rolled out of the stretch and stood up. "Yeah, it looks painful but you get used to it," She smiled back.

"I don't think I could get used to that," He laughed. "But you are more flexible than I am,"

"You just have to practice," She began twiddling her fingers. This was the first real conversation they had had since he got here. She could heart her heart thudding against her chest, and hoped that he couldn't tell. Was she blushing?

"I think I'll leave that to you," He began walking, she followed. They continued to talk, not paying attention to where they were going.

"Wait, weren't we here already?" Aang asked. She looked around. She laughed to herself. They had made a complete circle and were back in the market place.

"Lots of paths are complete circles in Kioshi," Ty Lee explained.

"I guess so," He commented with an amused smile. Suddenly Sokka ran up.

"There you are!" Sokka yelled out as he approached. Aang laughed.

"Here I am," Aang sarcastically confirmed. Ty Lee couldn't help but chuckle.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Sokka said in between breaths. He was breathing heavy, which made him look like he had just run all over the shops.

"Sorry, you were taking too long and I got bored. Then I found Ty Lee," Aang explained. Her stomach filled with butterflies when he mentioned her. It seemed childish to her to get all excited about that but she couldn't help it. Boy did she have it bad.

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka rolled his eyes. "Oh, where's Suki?" Sokka suddenly remember. A smile grew on his face. They really were a cute couple. She just hoped that one day she would be so lucky.

"She's at the house reading," Ty Lee told him. Suddenly, Sokka ran off, or at least tried to. Before he could even get four feet he ran into a cabbage cart, knocking him and the cart over. The owner of the cart began yelling at Sokka.

"I better go help him," Aang spoke, laughing. "I'll see you later Ty Lee," he waved before walking over to Sokka, the messy cabbage cart, and the angry cabbage cart owner. She sighed before walking to Suki's so she could tell her what had happened. Thinking about it, she felt the butterfly's come back and she blushed, smiling hugely. Wow, she had it bad.


End file.
